


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 80s Music, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven and River go dancing in the 80s.  Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is a Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from thinking about Doctor Who while in the car listening to 80s on 8. Heaven is a Place on Earth is by Belinda Carlisle. Kind of a silly 80s song, but it makes me happy.
> 
> And yes, there may be a bit of Matt Smith crush interwoven in what he ends up wearing and what River thinks of it. Somehow I don't think many of you will mind. ;)

The Doctor had just picked up River and he was letting her drive. She had known exactly where she wanted to go so he sat back and watched her fly the TARDIS. The Doctor was older, long past learning who she was and faking his death and marrying her. River was still in university, but only a few months from getting her doctorate. She was just breaths away from becoming his wife. This is the woman he married, the one who had wrecked time to keep from killing him. Beautiful, young and impetuous, but quite a woman and he was mad about her.

"So where are we going?" He asked, stretching his legs out and leaning back in the jumpseat.

"Los Angeles, California. America. 1987. We are going dancing." She said with a wink. River had lived through the 80s, but hadn't thought about the music in a long time. Not until she ran across some songs she had recognized in the university's library while waiting for the Doctor. 

The Doctor's eyes brightened. The was only one thing he loved more than dancing, and it was dancing with River.

"And you most certainly cannot wear that," she said waving her hand at him. 

"What?" he said, his giddiness disappearing. "Of course I can. Bow ties are cool. I look cool!"

"No. I'm going shopping when we get there. I'll pick you up a couple of things." At his horrified look she laughed. "As much as I would love to put you in a mohawk, earring, and a studded leather jacket, I'll be nice. I promise."

\-----------

River came back from shopping and found him sulking. "Why can't I wear my tuxedo? That was a thing in the 80s wasn't it? I distinctly remember seeing men in tuxedos on tv the last time I visited Earth during that time." He poked around the bags frowning. River rolled her eyes at him and went to the TARDIS wardrobe to fetch them some things.

Later River was in her robe finishing her makeup when he called to her from the bedroom. "River! I look ridiculous in this." She got up and went into the bedroom and stopped cold. She had kept it simple for him. A black Bon Jovi t shirt, a black belt, a pair of slim jeans and some of his Converse high tops still in the wardrobe from his last incarnation, and damn it if he didn't look good.

"Oh god Sweetie, no you don't," River breathed out. There was something about the look that suited him and he looked sexy as hell. "Turn around and give us a spin." She said and watched him slowly turn around. He had a scowl on his face when he faced her again, but River shook her head and said, "You look so damn sexy". 

"Oh yeah?" He brightened up. He gave her that face he used when he was trying to be cool and said, "You totally think I'm hot, don't you?" He ran his fingers through his hair and let the fringe fall back in his face. 

"Oh yes," she cooed at him. 

"And you can't resist me."

"Never." She walked over and ran her hands down his chest, down his flat stomach, and then around behind and squeezed his ass.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he said, "And you are helpless against the power of my raw animal magnetism."

"Oh shut up... mmmmm" she murmured as she pressed her body against his, smelling his cologne. She kissed his neck and said against him, "I almost want to take you out of those jeans right now. But then again, I want to enjoy the way you look in this all night, then I get to rip it off you." 

Well, if River liked it this much, maybe it wasn't so bad. He just felt so under dressed. Just a tshirt. No tie, no jacket? It was weird. But when River started moving her hands underneath that tshirt, he forgot all about a tie. He groaned and pulled her head up and kissed her. Her hand moved around slipped inside the front waistband of his jeans. She could feel the prickly hair tickling her hand and she started to move her hand downward. The Doctor lifted his head panting. "If you don't go and get dressed now, we aren't going to make it out of the TARDIS any time soon."

\-------------

When River came out he smiled and laughed in delight. She looked pretty ridiculous herself but she also looked beautiful. She was wearing black spandex leggings, with a short black lace skirt over them. A short pink shirt that exposed her midriff and one shoulder. She had black lace half gloves on her hands, and of course high heeled shoes that were very bright pink. He went over to her and kissed the bare shoulder sneaking a peak and seeing no bra on under her shirt. He mouth went dry and he reached a hand up inside the short shirt and palmed her breast as he kissed her. "You naughty naughty girl," he whispered. 

"Oh Sweetie, you haven't seen anything yet."

\-------------

They got a couple of hot dogs at the famous Pinks and then hit the clubs. They danced and laughed, and danced some more. River was so happy. He was happy he could give her this, give her these kind of small happy moments before the dark days ahead. Being trapped in that suit again and having to go through with all of that.... well, maybe these happy times would help her get through it. If he reminded her how happy and in love they were, it would help, wouldn't it?

They went from club to club, dancing the night away. She was so damn sexy. Watching her body gyrate to the dance music was really turning him on. She was electric tonight and her hands never left his body for long. She would tug his belt and bring her to him, give him a kiss, and then push him away. She was teasing him, and he was loving it. In every club, at some point, she had pulled him into a dark corner or into the bathroom and snogged his brains out, running her hand over his crotch through the jeans and squeezing him. His hands were under her shirt every chance he got, teasing her nipples. But they didn't let it go too far. They didn't want to have sex in a dirty bathroom. They had until closing time to tease each other, then they would get home and have all night to make each other scream, over and over.

In one club on the Sunset Strip, a new song started and River moved closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and continued to move, swinging her hips. She was singing along to the song, looking into his eyes - _When the night falls down, I wait for you and you come around....... when you walk into the room, you pull me close and we start to move, and we're spinning with the stars above, and you lift me up in a wave of love...... oh Heaven is a place on earth._ He didn't even care how she knew the lyrics, he just decided right there that he loved 80s music. 

The last song of the night was a slow one. _I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you, whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do......... Nothing's gonna stop us now._ They had their arms around each other, swaying to the music, and when the lights came up they were kissing, the Doctor with one hand in River's hair, and one arm wrapped around her. When they realized the music had stopped, he grinned embarrassingly and pulled her out of the club. 

When they got back to the TARDIS, they ran straight to the bedroom. They were both sweaty and their clothes were sticking to them and he pulled the tshirt over his head quickly and sat down to take off his shoes. River kicked off her shoes and slipped off the gloves and skirt. When she looked up at him, he was standing in bare feet with no shirt and with the jeans unbuttoned. His hair was messy and he looked at her through his fringe with desire in his eyes. He was about to take the jeans off and she said "No, stop." She had stopped breathing, literally stopped breathing. River swallowed and then spoke, "I seriously have never seen you look sexier than you look right now. Fuck... you are hot." 

The Doctor didn't know what to do with that. That wasn't a normal River flirt. That was blatant, hard core lust in her eyes and it made him shiver. River walked over and put her hands on his shoulders and trailed them down his chest. She reached one hand inside his jeans and grasped him in her hand. He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes as she kissed his collarbone and moved her fingers around his cock. He was burning hot in her hand and growing harder by the second. She reached out and pulled the jeans down, just enough to free his throbbing sex from them and pushed him down in the chair. He looked up at her and she was smiling wickedly. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but he was aching with excitement. She pulled off the rest of he clothes quickly and sat down on the floor between his legs. When she took him in her mouth, he groaned loudly. She kissed and sucked him, playing with him. Her tongue ran all the way from his balls to the tip, where she sucked him with her full lips. "Oh God, River.. River.." he murmured. He opened his eyes and could see the halo of her curls all around him, and her pink lips working down his shaft. Her delicate hands held him as her mouth worked around him. He had no thoughts, no thoughts at all as the pleasure took him higher. His hands were in her hair, careful not to push, but oh god, he wanted to push. Push her down on him hard and ram himself into her. He felt himself getting too excited, but no, he didn't want to come yet. So he gently tugged her up and he stood up with her. He finally rid himself of the blue jeans and laid her on the bed. He went straight for her breasts, capturing one in his mouth and sucking on her hard. His fingers journeyed down to find her wet, sliding in between her folds easily. He slid his long finger in and out of her as he suckled and kissed her breasts. River arched her back and moaned, her hands in his hair. He gently bit at her hard nipple as he pushed another finger in and worked at her, reaching up to find that special place he knew would drive her wild. River cried out and bucked her hips against him, needing to feel as much of him inside her as she could. He withdrew his fingers and rubbed her up and down her clit and slit until she was begging for him. He grasped himself and spread her wetness down his cock and to his surprise, River got up and turned over on all fours. She looked over her shoulder at him and bit her lower lip. The Doctor groaned, placed himself behind her and slid into her. River lowered her head toward the bed, letting him slid all the way in. She was so wet and warm around him, her sheath drawing him in. He ground his hips against hers and then started a rhythm, a pounding rhythm, as he watched her writhing beneath him. His body slapped against hers as he fucked her hard and fast. River was screaming his name and arching her hips against him. She was fisting the sheets as her body shook with his strokes. He grasped her hips and pulled her against him, over and over, driving into her. His cock filling her up with each hard stroke. Being inside River was heaven, so soft and tight and seemingly made just for him. When he couldn't stand it any more, he collapsed down on top of her, rutting into her over and over, coming deep inside her. He stayed inside of her and reached his hand under her and rubbed her clit. He kept his body pressed up against her with his mouth on her shoulders, her neck. He worked her clit until she came, screaming loudly and bucking wildly beneath him. Her shaft tightening around him, squeezing him deliciously until she lay trembling beneath him.

He slid off of her and laid down on his back. River also turned over onto her back and grabbed his hand. They were panting and exhausted. When their breathing had slowed, he laughed and said "We need a shower."

"Yeah, we do. I'll get up when I can move again, and that may be a while," River said tiredly. 

River was asleep before she decided she could move and so he tucked her in and got up and turned off the light. He got back in with her and gathered her close and laid her head on his chest. He let her sleep while he held her, his fingers lazily tracing circles of Gallifreyan on her back. He would be there when she woke up. And he already had the second round planned, and it started with a shower made for two. You know, he just might keep those jeans, as horrible as they were. Maybe he would surprise her and show up at her doorstep in them. Hmm, I wonder what Professor Song would say to me in jeans? he wondered delightedly as he made a mental note to go see her soon.


End file.
